wagymnasticsfandomcom-20200222-history
Main:Brittany Rogers
New Westminster, British Columbia, Canada |Row 3 title = Height |Row 3 info = 5 ft. 3 in. |Row 4 title = Club |Row 4 info = Flicka Gymnastics |Row 5 title = Coach(es) |Row 5 info = David Kenwright and Dorina Stan |Row 6 title = Current status |Row 6 info = Retired |Row 7 title = College team |Row 7 info = Georgia Gymdogs}} Brittany Rogers (born June 8, 1993) is a retired Canadian artistic gymnast. She represented her country at the 2012 and 2016 Summer Olympics and 2015 World Championships. She attended the University of Georgia and competed for the Georgia Gym Dogs. Junior Career 2006 In April, Rogers competed at the Pacific Rim Championships in Honolulu, United States. She contributed an all around score of 55.050 toward the Canadian team's second place finish. In May, Rogers competed at the Canadian Championships in Quebec City, Canada. She placed fifth in the all around final with a score of 52.350. In event finals, she placed first on vault scoring 13.850, third on uneven bars scoring 13.250, fifth on balance beam scoring 13.550, and fourth on floor scoring 14.050. 2007 In May, Rogers competed at the Canadian Championships in Regina, Canada. She won the junior all around final with a score of 57.550. In event finals, she placed fourth on vault scoring 13.525, second on uneven bars scoring 14.550, and second on floor scoring 14.350. 2008 In March, Rogers competed at the Pacific Rim Championships in San Jose, United States. She contributed an all around score of 56.875 toward the Canadian team's second place finish. In event finals, she placed third on vault scoring 14.625, third on uneven bars scoring 14.575, and eighth on balance beam scoring 13.825. In June, Rogers competed in the senior division of the Canadian Championships in Calgary, Canada. She placed sixth in the all around final with a score of 54.850. In event finals she placed fourth on vault scoring 13.950 and sixth on uneven bars scoring 14.200. Senior Career 2009 In February, Rogers placed ninth at the American Cup in Chicago, United States with an all around score of 52.600. "I didn't do as well as I had hoped at the American Cup, but things happen for a reason, and you need bad days to have good days," Rogers said. "There's always something you can learn." In June, Rogers was expected to compete and the Canadian Championships in Hamilton, Canada but was forced to withdraw due to a rib injury. "I popped my rib out a few times in warm up, which caused all the muscles to spasm around that area," Rogers told International Gymnast Magazine. "Expected recovery time for now is unknown, but it's already feeling better, which hopefully means I won't be off for much longer and get right back on track for Worlds." In October, Rogers competed at the 2009 World Artistic Gymnastics Championships in London, United Kingdom. She placed nineteenth in the all around final with a score of 53.075, the highest of any Canadian women. In event finals, she placed seventh on vault with score of 14.200. 2010 In April, Rogers competed at the Pacific Rim Championships in Melbourne, Australia. She helped the Canadian Team finish in fourth place with a vault scoring 14.000. She fractured her medial malleolus bone in her right ankle during a dismount on balance beam. "I was put in a fiberglass cast for one month and then transferred into a walking air cast which I'm still in," she said. "Unfortunately it's not healing as well as we would all like. It's still fractured due to the way the bone is broken off. The bone is too small to pin surgically, and would be a difficult reconstructive surgery." In November, Rogers had surgery on her ankle because it was not healing naturally. She said, "Gymnastics is the biggest part of my life, and it was far from easy missing almost a full season of competitions. I have the best support system behind me, who have helped me tremendously by keeping me focused and in shape, gearing up to get back at it and be the best I can be." 2011 In February, Rogers was able to resume training. "After seeing the surgeon again recently, he gave me the go-ahead to start increasing my training load with no restrictions, which was pretty exciting news after hearing doctors telling me to hold back and take it easy for nine months. There's no set time or date that I'll be training full-force. I'm just taking it day by day, but I'll be back at it very soon! I have a great physiotherapist and orthopedist who are working with me with rehab." In May, Rogers competed at the Canadian Championships in Charlottetown, Canada. She placed fourth in the all around final with a score of 53.000. In November, Rogers competed at the Artistic Gymnastics World Cup in Osijek, Croatia. She placed second on vault scoring 13.863, fourth on uneven bars scoring 13.700, eighth on balance beam scoring 12.000, and fifth on floor scoring 13.150. 2012 In January, Rogers participated in the London Prepares series where Canada qualified a full team to the 2012 Summer Olympics. She competed on vault scoring 14.200 and uneven bars scoring 13.433. In March, Rogers competed at the Artistic Gymnastics World Cup in Cottbus, Germany. She placed first of vault with a score of 13.962 and third on balance beam with a score of 13.525. In April, Rogers participated in the 2nd Artistic Gymnastics Meeting in San Bernardo, Brazil with gymnasts from Brazil, Canada, and South Korea. She finished second in the all around competition with a score of 55.500. In event finals, she placed third on vault scoring 13.838 and first on uneven bars scoring 14.150. In May, Rogers competed at the Canadian Championships in Regina, Canada. She placed sixth in the all around final with a score of 54.200. In event finals, she placed second on vault scoring 14.425, fifth on uneven bars scoring 13.200, and fifth on balance beam scoring 13.250. At the end of June, Rogers was one of the twelve gymnasts chosen to compete at the Final Olympic Selection meet in Gatineau, Canada On the first day of competition she placed third in the all around with a score of 54.300. Based on her performances here and at the Canadian Championships she was selected to the five member Olympic team. Rogers said, "I knew I had a solid performance this week but I didn’t know how close I was and as soon as they announced my name I wanted to drop. I’ve worked so hard for this and I’m really glad that all that hard work has paid off. It’s a dream come true. It’s incredible." London Olympics At the end of July, Rogers competed at the 2012 Summer Olympics in London, United Kingdom. She helped the Canadian team qualify to the team final and individually she qualified to the vault final with a score of 14.483. After qualifications, Rogers said, "We’re just so, so excited. As soon as I saw we were sixth I knew we were in. I was sitting with my parents. Then I jumped out of my seat and ran over to hug my teammates. I mean, we’re making history. That is so cool. There are twenty thousand people in here. That’s a lot of people. That can be intimidating. I just looked around and took it all in. I had shivers. I think everyone handled it tremendously. It could’ve gone a lot worse. We all have strengths and weaknesses and I think we put those aside and did it for the team. We have nothing to lose now. The worst we can be is eighth and that’s still an accomplishment in itself. I know we can only go up from here because we had our struggles on beam so now we know what we need to improve on. We’re just going to come out and rock (on Tuesday). This is just so amazing. I really don’t have words to describe the feeling." In the team final, she contributed scores of 14.866 on vault and 14.466 on uneven bars toward the Canadian team's fifth place finish. In the vault final, Rogers placed seventh with a score of 14.483. She said, "I didn’t get a gold medal, but it was so much fun out there." 2015 Rogers attended the University of Georgia following the Olympics. In 2015, she returned to elite competition in hopes of making the Olympics a second time, placing fourth on vault at the Canadian National Championships. In October, she competed at the World Championships in Glasgow, Scotland, helping the Canadians qualify a full team to the Olympics and place sixth in the team final. 2016 In April, Rogers competed at the Pacific Rim Championships, winning team and vault silver and uneven bars bronze. In June, she competed at the Canadian National Championships. She only competed on three events, but won vault silver and placed fourth on bars and fifth on beam. She was named to the Canadian Olympic team in late June.Olympics Rio Olympics Canada competed in the last subdivision of qualifications, starting on balance beam. Unfortunately, Rogers fell on their last event, the uneven bars, leaving Canada in ninth place and out of the team final. Rogers qualified as a first reserve for the vault final, but as she did not compete on all four events, she did not qualify for the all-around. 2017 Rogers continued to compete after Rio, competing on bars and beam at the Elite Canada in February, but she didn't make the event finals. After Georgia failed to qualify for the Super Six at the NCAA Championships, Rogers competed at the Canadian National Championships, winning gold on uneven bars and placing sixth on vault. She was later named to the Canadian team for the Universiade, but was passed over for the World Championships. At the Universiade, she helped Canada to a team silver medal, and individually won gold on vault and placed fifth on balance beam. 2018 In April, Rogers competed at the Commonwealth Games in Gold Coast, Australia, helping Canada win their first team title since 1990. Individually, she won silver on uneven bars. Rogers later retired and began coaching at her gym.retired, coaching Medal Count References